Kiss of Revenge
by Shizuka Miyuki
Summary: 'Sekarang saatnya pulang.' , "Sudah. Kau sedang apa? Menunggu seseorang?" , "Dok, ada pasien usus buntu yang harus dioperasi sekarang juga." Waktu menunjukan pukul satu dini hari ketika Hibari kembali ke ruangan dokter dengan secangkir kopi susu di tangan. Dan ia melihat sesosok pemuda menggunakan jas duduk, "Cavallone?" , "Lagi-lagi dia begadang semalaman!" Ch apter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Malpraktik yang dilakukan oleh seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Italy dua belas tahun yang lalu telah merenggut nyawa orang terpenting dalam hidupmu. Ayahmu.

Sekarang…

Dengan dirimu yang berstatus sebagai dokter ahli bedah, kau kembali ke rumah sakit penuh kenangan pahit itu.

Untuk membalaskan dendammu kepada orang yang melakukan malpraktik kepada ayahmu…

.

**Kiss of Revenge**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

**TYL scene, Adult Arcobaleno, typo(s) maybe**

**Kiss of Revenge game originally belong to **

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

TAP.

Hibari Kyoya menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah lapangan parkir luas suatu rumah sakit ternama yang berdomilisi di Italy.

Rumah Sakit Umum Vongola.

Rumah sakit dimana penderitaannya akan kehilangan dan kesendirian bermula dua belas tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback-_

_Setelah kehilangan ayahnya, Hibari langsung pergi dari Italy, dimana ia dahulu mengenyam pendidikan hingga tingkat SMP karena sang ayah dipindah tugaskan ke negara Menara Pisa itu. Ia kembali ke tanah kelahiran sang Ibu yaitu di Jepang dan tinggal bersama adik ayahnya, Fon hingga ia menyelesaikan pendidikan dan bergelar dokter._

_Hibari dilahirkan oleh sepasang suami istri berbeda kewarganegaraan. Sang ibu, Tsuchiura Misaki berasal dari Jepang, dan sang ayah, Alaude Nuvuola berasal dari Perancis. _

_Saat Hibari berumur lima tahun, sang ibu meninggal dunia dikarenakan kanker ganas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sejak saat itu, Hibari selalu mengikuti sang ayah kemanapun beliau di tugaskan. _

_Singkat cerita,_

_Ketika Hibari sudah hampir selesai mengenyam pedidikan jenjang SMP, tiba-tiba sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai oknum polisi ternama di Italy mengalami luka tembak yang cukup parah, sehingga ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini._

_Hibari kecil yang saat itu sedang menjalani ujian nasional untuk menentukan kelulusannya langsung kalang kabut dan menuju rumah sakit tersebut dan ia menemui kenyataan paliing pahit selama hidupnya._

_Ayahnya, tewas beberapa hari setelah operasi berhasil dilakukan dikarenakan saat proses operasi ditemukan adanya malpraktik sehingga tubuh ayahnya terkena dampak malpraktik itu._

_Flashback-_

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha untuk mengusir ingatan kelam yang mendadak memenuhi otaknya begitu melihat bangunan putih yang berdiri megah di depannya. Dengan tubuh berbalut setelan hitam formal, tangan kiri menjinjing sebuah tas kulit berwarna hitam serta tangan kanannya diletakkan di depan dada, sebari mendekap erat sebuah mantel putih yang susah payah ia dapatkan melalui pendidikan bertahun-tahun di Universitas Tokyo.

Mantel yang membuktikan bahwa ia telah layak untuk menjadi tenaga penolong masyarakat dengan bidang spesialisasinya, bedah.

Ya. Hibari sekarang akan bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit ini.

-x-

Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju bagian dalam rumah sakit itu. Wow. Ternyata sejak terakhir kali Hibari kesini rumah sakit ini sudah semakin berkembang saja. Terbukti dengan adanya sebuah taman luas nan indah di rumah sakit ini. Seingat Hibari, saat terakhir ia 'berkunjung' ke tempat ini, belum ada taman sebesar ini.

Ah sudahlah. Buat apa Hibari mengingat-ngingat kembali masa-masa kelam. Lebih baik ia focus ke tujuannya saat ini. Ruang direktur.

Hibari sudah tiba di bagian resepsionis, mata biru metalnya melalang buana mengamati ruangan besar yang banyak berisi orang lalu lalang itu. Mata Hibari menangkap sebuah foto di pojokan sana.

Foto sang direktur yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Tch. Betapa bencinya Hibari dengan wajah yang sedang mengulum senyum di foto itu. Seorang pembunuh, menurut Hibari. Ya, direktur rumah sakit inilah yang menangani operasi ayah Hibari bertahun-tahun silam.

Hibari mengeratkan dekapannya dengan jas putih yang ia sangga dan rahangnya mengeras sedikit saat melihat foto itu. Tenang Hibari, tenang. Ini baru awal. Jangan kacaukan rencanamu. Hibari memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mendinginkan pikirannya yang mulai mendidih. Saat Hibari masih menenangkan pikirannya, sebuah suara mengusik ketentraman Hibari.

"Ah.. Apakah anda.. Dokter Hibari Kyouya?" suara berat namun tegas membuat Hibari menoleh ke belakang. Hibari mengangguk pelan pada sosok yang barusan menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Baguslah. Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Direktur sejak tadi. Mari saya antar ke ruangan beliau." Hibari mengikuti orang yang sepertinya seorang dokter yang diutus direktur untuk menjemputnya. Sebenarnya ada untungnya juga sih, karena Hibari tidak yakin bahwa struktur dalam rumah sakit masih sama seperti dahulu.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keadaan diam. Hibari memang dasarnya pendiam dan cuek sama sekali tidak berminat untuk beramah-tamah dengan manusia-manusia yang bekerja di rumah sakit terkutuk ini. Sedangkan sang dokter yang diutus untuk menjemput Hibari sedang sibuk mengecek arlojinya sebari menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ah iya. Sebelum itu, perkenalkan. Saya Reborn de Arcobaleno, dokter bedah di rumah sakit ini."

Oh. Hibari sudah memiliki mangsa kedua untuk di interogasi kedepannya mengenai kasus dua belas tahun lalu. Hibari menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak sambil menggumamkan _'Yoroshiku' _sebelum akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. Pintu besar berwarna coklat mengkilap berbahankan kayu jati. Hibari menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan ia menemukan tulisan "RUANG DIREKTUR" di atas pintu itu. Ia mengulum sebuah senyum kecil begitu mendengar suara khas yang sangat ia kenali dan ia benci dua belas tahun belakangan merespon ketukan yang dilancarkan Reborn.

-x-

"Cavallone-sama, saya mengantar Dokter Hibari Kyouya kesini." Suara Reborn menyebabkan empu yang diajak berbicara menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak dari _paperwork _yang ia kerjakan. Pria bersurai hitam itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Reborn dan Hibari.

"Ah! Hibari-kun. Saya sudah tidak sabar menunggu anda sedari tadi, saya dengar anda dokter yang cukup sibukdalam usia yang tergolong muda, eh?" pria yang diketahui sebagai direktur dari Vongola Hospital, Alfonso Cavallone bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan menghampiri Hibari untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ah.. Tidak juga, anda pasti melebih-lebihkan cerita.." Hibari menjawab singkat sebari memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. Hibari muak dengan pembunuh sang ayah yang sedang menjabat tangannya ini. Alfonso kemudian mempersilahkan Hibari dan Reborn untuk duduk di sofa merah berbahan beludru yang sudah pasti kenyamanannya tidak diragukan.

Hibari menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk sebuah kantor direktur. Rak buku raksasa terletak menempel di dinding, di belakang meja yang tadi Alfonso tempati untuk bekerja. Di sebelah kanan meja terdapat sebuah jendela besar dengan tirai perpaduan warna merah dan emas, merah mendominasi. Lampu gantung elegan menerangi tempat itu.

Yah._ Overall _perabotan dan interior di ruangan ini elegan dan berkualitas tinggi, begitulah pendapat Hibari saat selesai mengamati ruangan Alfonso.

"Dimana Dino? Seharusnya dia ikut disini," suara Alfonso membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. Dino? Siapa dia?

"Ah maaf direktur, Dino sedang menjalankan sebuah operasi mendadak, jadi dia tidak bisa kesini." Jelas Reborn singkat. Dari perkataan ini Hibari bisa menyimpulkan Dino adalah seorang dokter disini. Tapi, apakah ia begitu penting sehingga direktur mengharapkan kedatangannya? Hibari hanya diam, malas untuk berinteraksi lebih lanjut.

"Ah, maaf Hibari-kun. Sepertinya Dino memang tidak bisa kesini, padahal aku sudah berpesan padanya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini demi menyambutmu. Tapi ini demi pasien ya mau bagaimana lagi, keselamatan mereka yang utama."

Hah. Sumpah. Hibari benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Alfonso. Keselamatan mereka yang utama? Lalu kasus dua belas tahun yang lalu, apakah keselamatan pasien sudah menjadi hal utama? Lucu sekali Alfonso berkata seperti itu padahal kenyataannya ia pernah memanipulasi kematian seorang pasien agar tidak terekspos di publik. Di luar, Hibari hanya menanggapi permintaan maaf Alfonso dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Hibari-kun. Dino adalah anakku, dia bekerja sebagai dokter bedah disini."

Oh, akhirnya Hibari mengetahui 'jabatan' Dino disini. Anak direktur. Lumayan untuk dijadikan perantara balas dendam. Lagi-lagi, Hibari hanya mengangguk. Alfonso tertawa kecil melihat respon Hibari yang sangat pendiam ini.

"Reborn, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Hibari-kun berkeliling rumah sakit? Aku yakin struktur bangunan tempat ini sangatlah berbeda dengan rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sebelumnya. Dan Hibari-kun, saya berharap banyak kepada anda." Reborn mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Alfonso, kemudian Reborn serta Hibari membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam kepada Alfonso sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Reborn langsung memberi Hibari kursus kilat mengenai seluk-beluk rumah sakit serta tembusan-tembusan jalan pintas. Setelah empat puluh lima menit, _tour kilat _dari Reborn berakhir dan mereka tiba di tujuan terakhir, yaitu tempat para perawat berkumpul alias _Nurse Station._

-x-

"_Buon giorno, _Dokter_!" _suara bersemangat menyambut Reborn begitu mereka tiba di _Nurse Station._ "_Ciao_, Sasagawa-san, mana adikmu dan Miura Haru? Seharusnya mereka ada disini karena aku akan memperkenalkan seorang dokter baru," Reborn mengamati sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan keberadaan dua perawat perempuan itu.

"Ah.. Mereka berdua sedang membantu Dokter Cavallone operasi, jadi tidak bisa." Reborn menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, lalu ia beralih kepada Hibari yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"_Guys_, perkenalkan. Orang ini adalah Hibari Kyouya, beliau adalah dokter bedah yang akan bekerja di rumah sakit ini mulai sekarang. Mohon agar kalian semua membantu beliau sebaik-baiknya." Reborn memperkenalkan Hibari kepada orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu. Hibari yang sedikit tersentak langsung membungkukan badannya, khas budaya Jepang saat bertemu orang baru. Ryohei yang berkebangsaan juga berkebangsaan Jepang langsung membalas membungkukan badannya.

"_Yoroshiku." _Semua orang di _Nurse Station_ mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Hibari. Beberapa menit kemudian, Reborn pamit karena ia harus menghadiri rapat penting yang akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Sekarang tanpa adanya Reborn disampingnya, Hibari tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pasalnya ia sudah menjadi orang berhati dingin dan menutup dirinya kepada sekitar semenjak dua belas tahun yang lalu.

"Hibari_-sensei, _benarkan?" pemuda yang tadi Reborn panggil 'Sasagawa,' menyapa Hibari dengan agak tidak yakin. Hibari memandangnya sejenak dan menggumamkan kata 'benar.'

"Santai saja denganku, kau bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang jika berbicara denganku," Ryohei bernafas lega akhirnya ada yang bisa ia ajak berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang selain adiknya, teman adiknya Miura Haru dan seorang investor alat.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah perawat yang bekerja disini, Sasagawa Ryohei." Pemuda jangkung berambut putih dengan kulit kecoklatan dan plester yang menempel di batang hidungnya membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan memperkenalkan pemuda berambut silver yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Orang ini adalah Gokudera Hayato, dia adalah perawat juga, sama sepertiku. Sepertinya, kami berdua atau lebih dominan Gokudera yang akan membantu anda saat operasi-operasi di kemudian hari." Pemuda dengan rambut silver itu mendecih pelan, sebelum akhirnya Ryohei memegang kepalanya memaksanya ikut membungkuk sopan kepada Hibari.

"Nanti jika anda kesini lagi, mungkin anda akan bertemu seorang dokter kandungan beranma Ieyasu Sawada atau biasa kami penggil Giotto_-sensei_. Beliau sedang keluar saat ini." Jelas Ryohei lagi.

Hibari terdiam melihat kelakuan kedua orang baru yang akan memasuki kehidupannya disini. Hibari mengamati kedua orang ini. Sepertinya Sasagawa Ryohei adalah orang Jepang, ia bisa mengetahuinya karena tindak tinduknya mirip dengan mendiang ibunya yang juga orang Jepang.

Tapi, untuk Gokudera Hayato sepertinya bukan. Walau namanya seperti orang Jepang, fisik dan tindak-tinduknya mirip dengan orang Barat. Mata Emerald, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu…

Saat Hibari terlarut dalam pikirannya, sebuah suara menginterupsi,

"Yo, Gokudera-kun! Lama tidak berjumpa!" suara ceria itu membuat Hibari, Ryohei, dan Gokudera menoleh ke asal suara.

"Teme! Jangan menyapaku sok akrab! Dan kau baru kesini seminggu yang lalu, apakah itu sudah termasuk 'lama'?!" balas Gokudera dengan judes kepada pria jangkung yang berpakaian formal dengan sebuah codet di dagunya.

Hibari membelakkan matanya kaget. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang itu disini.

"Yamamoto… Takeshi?!" suara Hibari tercekat saat mengucapkan nama yang sangat familiar di masa kecilnya.

Sama seperti Hibari, reaksi Yamamoto juga tidak kalah terkejut. Pasalnya, dahulu Hibari menghilang secara misterius setelah kelulusan SMP. Melihat keduanya saling terkejut, Gokudera mungkin salah kaprah, mengira Yamamoto belum mengenal Hibari sehingga ia terkejut saat Hibari mengetahui namanya. Pria bersurai silver itu kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"_Ano, _Hibari_-sensei,_ orang berisik ini adalah Yamamoto Takeshi. Dia adalah utusan dari sebuah perusahaan obat dan alat-alat kedokteran yang bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit ini. _Yakyuu-baka, _ini adalah Hibari Kyouya, dokter bedah yang mulai bekerja di rumah sakit ini."

Begitu Gokudera menyudahi sesi perkenalannya, raut wajah Yamamoto melembut.

"_Ciao _Kyouya, tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi disini…"

Gokudera dan Ryohei hanya bisa memasang tampang cengo melihat interaksi yang ada di depan mereka ini.

-x-

"K-Kalian berdua saling kenal?!" Ryohei menjerit tertahan saat melihat reaksi Yamamoto. Ditanggapi dengan tawa khas Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, tepatnya kami adalah teman sekolah semasa SMP. Dulu aku SMP di Italy dengan Hibari, tapi sewaktu SMA kami berpisah."

Hibari memutar bola matanya, jujur saja. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Yamamoto kesini. Bisa-bisa orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya ini menghancurkan rencana yang sudah ia rencanakan matang-matang.

"Kyouya-kun. Bisakah aku berbicara secara privasi denganmu sebentar." Nada bicara Yamamoto kali ini tidaklah ramah dan jenaka seperti saat berbicara dengan Gokudera dan Ryohei. Kali ini, terkesan sangat serius. Hibari sudah bisa menebak ia akan dijejali berbagai pertanyaan oleh Yamamoto. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengelak, tapi daripada kedua perawat itu menaruh curiga padanya, lebih baik ia di interogasi habis-habisan oleh Yamamoto.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan kearah lorong sepi yang agak jauh dari _Nurse Station. _Hibari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding lorong, sementara Yamamoto berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku meminta penjelasan, Kyouya." Hibari menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentinya darinya dengan malas. "Penjelasan apa, Takeshi?"

Yamamoto menghela nafasnya, suasana diantara mereka berdua sangatlah canggung. Mungkin ia harus memancing pemuda yang terkenal keras kepala ini. "Kau mengganti margamu?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya." Yang dikatakan Hibari ini memang benar. Ia tidak mengganti marganya, ia hanya men-_translate _marganya 'Alaude' yang berasal dari Bahasa Prancis menjadi Bahasa Jepang._ Well, _sepertinya gen Jepang dari mendiang sang Ibu mendominasi kepribadian Hibari daripada gen Prancis sang ayah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bekerja disini? Bukankan tempat ini…" Yamamoto tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya, takut menyinggung pria yang sedari dulu dikenal dengan temperamennya yang sadis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawaban singkat ini menurut Hibari cocok menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto.

"Kyouya, apa kau ingin…" lagi-lagi perkataan Yamamoto terputus karena Hibari memukul tembok yang ada dibelakangnya tanpa merubah posisinya. Mata _blue metal _Hibari berkilat tajam menatap Yamamoto. Yang ditatap hanya menelan ludah karena sepertinya ia berhasil membangkitkan sisi iblis Hibari.

Hibari baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, ketika suara Gokudera menginterupsi reuni kecil itu.

"Hibari_-sensei." _Tolong jalankan operasi terhadap pasien ini! Keadaannya sudah mendesak, kami terpaksa memajukan jadwal operasinya satu jam lagi. Tolonglah, dokter bedah yang lain sedang sibuk menangani pasien-pasiennya." Gokudera dengan raut wajah panic menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang menunjukan keadaan dan detail sang pasien.

Hibari diam sejenak. Apakah ia harus melakukan operasi ini? Sebenarnya bagi Hibari ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi…

Ia tidak ingin orang ini bernasib sama dengan ayahnya dua belas tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan operasi kepada orang ini. Siapkan ruang operasinya selagi aku mempelajari berkas-berkas ini." Gokudera mengangguk tegas kemudian menyeret Ryohei untuk membantunya menyiapkan ruang operasi.

Hibari berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi sebelum ia melangkah, ia menatap Yamamoto dengan intens. "Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut dengan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan rumah sakit ini beberapa tahun lalu. Oh ya, selesaikanlah urusanmu disini, jangan melupakan tujuan utamamu kesini sebelum kau menyangka akan bertemu denganku, Takeshi. _Ci vediamo._"

-x-

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu dan Hibari masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas ini. Ah, ia mungkin tadi terlalu sesumbar mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengambil alih pasien ini. Dan ia lupa menanyakan kepada Gokudera, ini sebenarnya pasien tanggung jawab siapa.

Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu terbelak melihat berkas itu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa si pasien ini memiliki kasus yang sama dengan ayahnya bertahun-tahun silam. Melihat ini, Hibari mengepalkan tangannya pelan. Ia bertekad untuk menyelamatkan pasien ini.

"Dok, ruangan sudah siap. Mohon berganti baju dan memakai masker operasi sesegera mungkin." Suara Ryohei membuat Hibari beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas untuk berganti baju.

-x-

Dua jam berlalu dan Hibari menjalankan operasi ini dengan lancar, tahap demi tahap ia lalui dengan Gokudera senantiasa membantunya selama operasi berlangsung. Sekarang mereka tiba di tahap akhir, ketika Gokudera tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Dokter! Tekanan darahnya tiba-tiba menurun dan denyut jantungnya perlahan melemah!"

Oh_ shit. _Hibari tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Padahal ia sudah mempelajari berkas-berkas itu sebaik mungkin dan operasi sudah ia lakukan dengan lancar. Kenapa tiba-tiba…?

Hibari benar-benar panic saat itu. Saking paniknya, saat memanggil Gokudera suaranya bergetar.

"G-Gokudera.. Tolong ambilkan.. Pisau itu… D-Dan.. B-berikan oksigen kepada p-pasiennya.." suara Hibari benar-benar bergetar. Ia takut. Takut, jika kejadian dua belas tahun lalu terulang dan ialah yang menjadi pembunuhnya saat ini. Dengan perasaan was-was ia memeriksa diagnosis itu.

_Crap. _

Baru Hibari sadari, ia melewatkan secarik kertas penting dari berkas-berkas itu. Melewati kertas itu sama dengan membahayakan nyawa pasien yang tergolek lemas di depannya ini. Hibari sudah benar-benar putus harapan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria jangkung yang Hibari ketahui berambut pirang menerobos masuk ke ruangan operasi.

"Dokter Cavallone!" seru Gokudera saat melihat pria itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Pria itu hanya diam, tidak menggubris panggilan Gokudera. Ia kemudian menyambar diagnosis yang ada di tangan Hibari, membacanya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pasien. Lalu mata coklat madunya menatap Hibari.

"Kau, jadilah asistenku saat ini." Hibari terbengong begitu si 'Dokter Cavallone' memerintahkannya untuk menjadi asistennya dalam operasi.

-x-

Satu setengah jam kemudian Hibari keluar dari ruang operasi dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah memerah. _God. _Tadi adalah satu setengah jam paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Ia nyaris saja menjadi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa, lalu seorang 'malaikat' bernama Dokter Cavallone menerobos masuk dan mendadak memintanya untuk menjadi asisten. Hibari menatap tangannya yang masih bergetar ketika pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Di depan pintu itu berdiri seorang pria yang dipanggil Dokter Cavallone.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu takut sehingga gugup dan gemetaran tadi. Kalau kau akan menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang janganlah gugup. Itu malah akan membuatmu mencabut nyawa mereka-" Suara berat dan dingin yang diarahkan kepada Hibari terlontar dari bibir sang dokter. Hibari kemudian menatap dokter yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Sekarang ia bisa melihat jelas rupa pria ini yang tadi ditutupi masker dan penutup kepala saat operasi.

Tubuh jangkung, rambut pirang, mata coklat madu yang memandangnya dingin, kulit cerah dan bulu mata yang lentik. _Overall, _dia mirip dengan direktur. Yang membedakan hanyalah surai pirangnya yang dipotong pendek.

"-Aku lihat kau cukup berbakat, maka dari itu tadi aku memintamu untuk menjadi asistenku. Perbanyaklah pengalaman operasimu, dan aku yakin kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat." Pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang operasi.

Hibari terperangah mendengar perkataan pria itu. Saat Hibari akan mencegahnya pergi..

"Ah iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Dino Cavallone. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Hibari Kyouya."

Darimana Dino tau nama Hibari padahal ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / OWARI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B.A (Bacotan Author):**

**Holla minna penghuni fandom KHR! Aku pulang kampung kesini nih XD /diusir.**

**Kali ini aku mau buat fic yang mungkin akan bertemu serius (?) tentang orang-orang humu kesayangan akuh :3 /dibuang.**

**Jadi… Ini fic terinspirasi dari sebuah game milik berjudul Kiss of Revenge. Game ini bagus banget sumveh download yaa !*eh. **

**Nanti character dan pairing akan bertambah :3 apakah ada yang mau merikues pairing?:3 **

**Untuk penggunaan bahasa, silahkan dibayangkan sendiri mereka berbicara dengan bahasa jepang atau Italy. Mungkin dominan Italy karena orang2 sejenis Dino, Reborn, para Arcobaleno, berasal dari Italy. Kalau dengan Tsuna dkk terserah dibayangkan dengan bhasa apa XD**

*****_**ciao = halo , buon giorno = selamat siang, bisa jg berarti selamat pagi, ci vediamo = sampai jumpa lagi**_

**Mohon reviewnya yaa sebelum author ini putus asa dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan fic ini u,u /eh**

_**-Shizuka Miyuki-**_


	2. Chapter 2

"-Aku lihat kau cukup berbakat, maka dari itu tadi aku memintamu untuk menjadi asistenku. Perbanyaklah pengalaman operasimu, dan aku yakin kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat." Pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang operasi.

Hibari terperangah mendengar perkataan pria itu. Saat Hibari akan mencegahnya pergi..

"Ah iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Dino Cavallone. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Hibari Kyouya."

Darimana Dino tau nama Hibari padahal ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya?

.

**Kiss of Revenge**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

**TYL scene, Adult Arcobaleno, super OOC! Dino, typo(s) maybe**

**Kiss of Revenge game originally belong to Voltage . Inc**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Hibari terduduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di dekat ruang operasi selepas kepergian sosok yang mengaku sebagai Dino Cavallone, anak direktur. Hibari akui, Dino adalah dokter yang hebat. Tehnik dan gerakan yang dilakukan saat menjalani operasi tadi sangatlah sempurna dan mantap.

Andai saja Dino yang melakukan operasi ayahnya terdahulu. Pasti Hibari masih bisa melihat wajah ayahnya dan berada di sampingnya.

Sayang, itu hanya angan-angan semata.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sang Super Dokter nih?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Hibari yang tengah melamun. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria menggunakan jas putih khas dokter berdiri di depannya.

Hibari mengangguk pelan dan menatap orang tersebut. Hibari menganggap orang ini sedikit aneh. Gaya rambut seperti nanas dan bagian bawah sangatlah panjang diikat ke belakang, iris mata berbeda warna. Apakah gaya seperti itu diperbolehkan disini?

"Terima kasih ya sudah melakukan operasinya! Namaku Rokudo Mukuro dari Bagian Penyakit Dalam. Salam kenal, Hibari-kun."

Ugh, satu lagi yang aneh mengenai orang ini. Namanya.

"Ya." Jawab Hibari singkat sebari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Saat Hibari ingin pergi dari tempat itu, lengannya digenggam oleh Mukuro erat. "Hey, jangan sinis begitu dong. Maaf aku tidak tahu ini adalah hari pertamamu disini."

Hibari menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Mukuro yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tapi, karenamu lah, pasiennya selamat dan masih hidup."

"Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih, sebaiknya pergi ke Dokter Cavallone." elak Hibari sambil menggoyangkan lengannya pelan, bermaksud agar Mukuro melepaskan genggamannya.

Mukuro menyadari dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya, "Ups, maaf. Terlalu bersemangat."

Hibari memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali bermaksud untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi ucapan Mukuro membuatnya sedikit menunda kepergiannya.

"Oh? Jadi dokter yang super 'wow' itu sudah menunjukan _skill_ nya padamu? Apakah kau terpesona dengan _skill-_nya?"

"_Kinda."_ Jawab Hibari singkat. Tanpa Hibari sadari Mukuro tengah mengulum senyum geli melihat tingkah Hibari yang bisa dibilang super dingin. "Kau tahu, kau cukup hebat untuk bisa membuatnya mengingat namamu saat pertama kali bertemu. Dia biasanya begitu hanya kepada dokter baru yang dia anggap menarik."

Spontan, Hibari memalingkan wajahnya ke Mukuro dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Mukuro yang sepertinya sedang ingin mempermainkan Hibari hanya tersenyum jahil dan mengangkat bahunya. "_I'll just say congratulation dude."_ Ucapnya dengan nada ringan.

Lalu pria bermata _heterochrome _itu berjalan melewati Hibari dengan santai, "Oh iya, jangan lupa nanti malam kami akan mengadakan sambutan untukmu di sebuah restoran. Mungkin nanti Gokudera akan meng_ email-_mu alamatnya. Harus datang ya. _Adios~" _dan Mukuro melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hibari yang sepertinya semakin menganggap rumah sakit ini tidak beres.

-x-

Hibari tiba di depan restoran yang ia asumsikan sebagai tempat pesta perayaan yang di _email _Gokudera tadi sore. Dengan pakaian santai yaitu kemeja abu-abu berlengan pendek kancing teratas di biarkan terbuka, celana _jeans _dipadu ikat pinggang hitam dan sepatu kets. Gaya yang cukup '_fashionista' _bagi pria berumur dua puluh enam tahun sepertinya. Pria bermata _blue metal _tersebut memutuskan untuk masuk, dan ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro serta Yamamoto menyambutnya dengan balon. Jangan lupa dekorasi yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa untuk sebuah pesta sambutan merangkap ulang tahun di restoran kecil tersebut.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou, Hibari-sensei!" _Hibari membelakkan matanya melihat sambutan super heboh ini. Dan…

Hari ulang tahun? Hibari melirik layar _handphone _dan baru menyadari tanggal yang tertera disana.

5 Mei.

_God, _selama dua belas tahun belakangan ini Hibari sepertinya tidak pernah ingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri karena menurutnya tidak penting. Mata Hibari menjelajahi wajah-wajah yang menggelar pesta kecil-kecilan untuknya dan menemukan seorang suspek yang mungkin dalang dari pesta ulang tahun ini.

"Takeshi…" Hibari memelototi Yamamoto yang hanya cengengesan. "Kau yang merencanakan pesta ulang tahun ini?"

"Ehehe… Tidak juga. Gokudera, Reborn dan lain-lain yang pertama merencanakan pesta untuk merayakan kedatanganmu. Lalu aku teringat bahwa hari ini kau berulang tahun jadi ya sekalian saja." Jawab Yamamoto yang mendapat hadiah _deathglare _gratis dari Hibari.

"_Mou~ _Kyouya-chan jangan galak begitu dong wajahnya~ Lagipula, karena keluarga Yamamoto membuka cabang disini kita bisa memimjam tempat untuk merayakannya jadi tidak perlu khawatir~" panggilan yang terlontar dari mulut jahil Mukuro sukses membuat Hibari terkejut.

Oh iya, Hibari baru ingat keluarga Yamamoto memiliki restoran sushi terkenal bernama '_Take Sushi' _dan sepertinya ini cabang yang di buat setelah Hibari pergi dari Italy. Bisa dibilang restoran ini merupakan satu-satunya restoran Jepang yang terkenal di Italy.

Mengingat panggil Mukuro untuknya, membuat Hibari merubah target _deathglare_nya. "Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu untuk memanggil nama kecilku, _herbivore_?"

Mukuro tertawa mendengar panggilan '_herbivore'_ Hibari padanya. "Kau lebih muda dariku, jadi legal saja bagiku untuk memanggilmu Kyouya-chan~" kata Mukuro di sela-sela tawanya. Iya memang benar, Mukuro berusia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Hibari. Dan tentunya fakta itu tidak terlihat mengingat tingkahnya yang seperti anak remaja. _Forever young. _Itulah _motto _Mukuro.

"Sudah-sudah, mari kita makan dan bersulang untuk kedatangan Hibari-kun." Nada tenang tapi penuh intimidasi dari dokter yang usianya paling tua di antara mereka membuat semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan bersulang.

"Untuk Dokter Hibari!" seru Ryohei semangat sambil mengacungkan gelas berisi _sake_nya. Diikuti oleh Mukuro, Yamamoto, Reborn serta Hibari sendiri. Walau sepertinya Hibari tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Setidaknya ia harus membuat kesan menghargai pesta ini, begitulah anggapannya dalam hati.

Mereka semua kemudian meminum _sake_nya dan lanjut makan berbagai macam makanan yang sudah di pesan sedari tadi. Hibari kembali memandang berkeliling, dan ia menyadari suatu kejanggalan.

"Mana Dokter Cavallone?" tanya Hibari kepada Reborn. "Ah, dia memang jarang ikut acara seperti ini. Dia lebih suka menyendiri dibandingkan bercengkrama." Jawab Reborn sambil mencomot salah satu _sushi _yang tersedia di piringnya. Walau orang asli Italy dan hobi mengenakan pakaian ala mafia serba hitam lengkap dengan topi fedora di luar jam kerja, Reborn bisa dibilang sangat menggemari makanan Negeri Matahari Terbit itu.

Wah sayang sekali. Padahal Hibari baru saja ingin mencekokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Direktur Cavallone. Tapi sepertinya Ryohei menanggapinya berbeda.

"Hibari-_sensei_ terpesona akan kemampuan Dokter Cavallone? Dia memang hebat _to the extreme!_" serunya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan dan gaya terlalu semangat.

"Sasagawa-kun jangan berbicara saat makan." Tegur Reborn dan sukses membuat Ryohei kembali tenang. Ia tidak mau kena semprot lagi oleh Reborn yang terkenal sadis.

Mereka semua lanjut bercengkrama dengan riang. Yamamoto kerap mengganggu Gokudera yang sepertinya sedikit kesulitan menggunakan sumpit, Mukuro tengah bercerita sesuatu kepada Ryohei dan ditanggapi dengan semangat, dan Reborn sepertinya tengah berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Hibari tapi sayangnya usahanya gagal total.

"Mukuro-kun, mana Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto pada Mukuro secara tiba-tiba. Tsuna? Siapa itu?

"Ara~ Tsunayoshi-kun sedang jaga malam ini jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Wah padahal sudah kuajaki dia tadi." Mukuro mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit kemudian menoleh kearah Hibari, karena merasa dihujani tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tsuna adalah dokter spesialis penyakit dalam sama seperti Mukuro. Mungkin nanti kamu akan sering bertemu dengannya karena spesialisasi kalian kurang lebih memiliki banyak hubungan dan kerjasama dibanding yang lain-" Jelas Reborn sebelum Mukuro membuka belahan bibirnya untuk memberi penjelasan. Hibari tidak berkata sepatah kata pun karena kalau boleh jujur, ia kurang tertarik dengan si Tsuna ini.

"—Dan besok mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan perawat lainnya dan seorang dokter muda bernama Lambo Bovino. Dia masih residen di bagian bedah, tapi ia belajar disini."

Sepertinya Lambo ini jauh lebih muda darinya. Karena dia masih residen bedah. Tingkatan dimana ia masih mempelajari ilmu bedah di suatu universitas tapi universitas itu bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit sehingga secara keseluruhan residen itu belajar dan praktik di rumah sakit.

"Uhuk!" Mukuro batuk dibuat-buat mendengar Reborn menyebut Lambo. "Ekhm, siapa Reborn? Lambo? Wow, perhatian sekali dengannya." Sambung Mukuro dengan wajah jahil. Reborn mendelik mendengar perkataan Mukuro.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai dosennya dan dokter yang lebih tua daripada kalian semua aku sangat memperhatikan junior-juniorku." Jawab Reborn lugas. Tapi seringai Mukuro makin lebar mendengar jawaban Reborn.

"Hus, juniornya maksudnya hanya Lambo seorang kan. _Yes, I know that dude._"

Reborn mengindahkan godaan demi godaan yang dilancarkan mulut jahil Mukuro. Tapi terlihat jelas wajah Reborn dihiasi sedikit rona memerah.

Hibari tidak begitu peduli dengan Mukuro dan Reborn, karena pikirannya saat ini hanya terpusat kepada satu orang.

Dino Cavallone.

-x-

Malam semakin larut, Reborn dan yang lain pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap pulang, karena mereka masih memiliki kewajiban untuk membantu orang sakit esok hari. Hibari nyaris saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya, begitu pintu restoran di geser oleh seseorang entah siapa yang mendatangi restoran di detik-detik tutup.

"Dokter Cavallone?" Gokudera mengernyit heran melihat Dino tiba disana dengan kemeja formal berwarna biru muda dipadu dengan celana hitam. Penampilan formal yang cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia baru saja selesai bekerja.

Dino tidak menghiraukan panggilan Gokudera, pria berusia tiga puluh empat tahun itu duduk kursi antara Reborn dan Hibari yang memang masih kosong. Tiga orang yang duduk di berhadapan, Ryohei, Gokudera, Mukuro dan Yamamoto saling melemparkan pandangan bingung.

Ada angin apa seorang dokter yang terkenal super dingin mendatangi pesta kecil-kecilan mereka disaat terakhir?

"Kau bagus."

Kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Dino setelah ia duduk. Hibari tetap memasang wajah datar ketika Dino menghadap kearahnya, padahal di benak Hibari sudah tersimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputaran dua kata tersebut.

"Kau berbakat. Kau hebat. Kau punya kemampuan yang tidak diragukan."

Reborn melongo mendengar pujian dari Dino untuk Hibari.

"Kau hanya butuh pengalaman lebih banyak, pasti kau bisa menjadi dokter yang sangat hebat-"

"—Kapan-kapan, jadilah asistenku dalam operasi lagi." Di bagian ini Reborn sukses tersedak _sake _yang tengah diminum.

Oke, sekarang mata sipit Hibari sedikit melebar. 'Cavallone baru saja memujiku?' sekian pertanyaan yang bersarang di otak Hibari sekarang telah terangkum menjadi sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

"_Thanks."_ Hanya kata ini yang berhasil di proses otak Hibari untuk menanggapi pujian Dino. Kurang sopan memang. Toh, pihak yang memuji sepertinya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan tanggapan Hibari.

"Mau minum, Dino?" Reborn menawarkan _sake _pada Dino, langsung ditolak dengan halus. "Tidak, aku besok bekerja."

Hibari memandangi Dino secara diam-diam. Sekarang ia mengerti ucapan Mukuro tadi tentang menyita perhatian "Super Dokter" ini.

-x-

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang ya, Kyouya. Aku pikir karena kau tidak suka keramaian kau tidak akan menerima undangan dari Mukuro."

Pesta kecil-kecilan sudah berakhir dan sekarang tersisa Hibari, Yamamoto dan Dino berdiri di depan _Take Sushi_. Yamamoto menunggui Hibari dan Hibari sedang menunggu taksi yang dipesannya. Dino—Entahlah tapi ia mengaku akan kembali ke apartemennya sebentar lagi.

"—Aku menghargai sambutan ini. Terima kasih ya." Jawab Hibari singkat. Yamamoto tertawa kecil mendengar respon super singkat dari teman masa kecilnya ini. "Kita akan sering bertemu di rumah sakit Kyouya."

"Ya, dan kuharap kau bisa sedikit formal dengan memanggilku Hibari disana, Takeshi. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Yamamoto."

Tawa Yamamoto makin keras mendengar Hibari menyebut marganya dengan formal. "Baik-baik, akan aku lakukan. Sudah ya, aku duluan. Lupa bahwa besok aku ada rapat." Yamamoto berlari kecil di trotoar malam sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hibari.

Heh, Hibari tidak menyangka temannya yang dulu seorang idiot maniak _baseball _sekarang bisa menjadi seseorang yang bekerja sebagai _supplier _alat dan obat-obatan medis. Orang bisnis, singkatnya.

Selepas kepergian Yamamoto, suasana di antara Dino dan Hibari hening. Tidak ada yang berniat menghancurkan kecanggungan ini.

"Jadi, kapan taksimu akan datang?" tanya Dino tanpa menoleh kearah Hibari. "Entah."

"Sepertinya aku akan menunggu di jalan utama. Jika kau ingin kembali, kembalilah." Akhirnya Hibari memutuskan untuk pergi dari jalan kecil tempat restoran itu berada dan berjalan menuju jalanan utama Italy yang padat. Dino tidak berkata sepatah katapun, namun dari pergerakannya Hibari tau. Bahwa Dino sudah meninggalkan tempat ini.

Hibari melanjutkan perjalanan menuju jalan utama.

Dan benar saja.

Tidak sampai lima menit menunggu di trotoar, taksi yang dipesannya tiba. Hibari menghela nafas pelan sebelum memasuki taksi itu. Kehadiran Yamamoto tadi sudah cukup membuatnya pusing karena takut pria yang mengetahui masa kecilnya itu akan menghancurkan rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan matang-matang. Dan sepertinya Reborn juga patut diwaspadai.

Ia tidak boleh terlihat mencolok di depan Reborn.

Entah apa yang membuat Hibari berpikiran seperti itu. Apa karena gaya Reborn yang terlalu mirip dengan mafia?

Hibari memijit keningnya perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin mengingat-ngingat hal itu lagi. Yang penting sekarang ia harus bersikap senormal mungkin.

Tiba-tiba,

GREP!

Ketika Hibari masuk ke jok belakang taksi, ia merasa lengannya dicengkram kuat, membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" hardik Hibari pada orang yang mencengkram lengan kanannya. Tapi Hibari tidak berhasil melihat pelakunya karena dengan gerakan cepat sang pelaku menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menutup mata Hibari.

"Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Suara yang samar-samar Hibari ingat itu sukses membuat rasa takut dan cemas bermunculan di batin pria blasteran Jepang Perancis ini.

'_Shit. _Apakah aku sudah ketahuan?!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehe, maaf pendek guys. Ini aku buatnya ngebut di sela-sela tugas. Terima kasih ya yang sudah review, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu kepepet waktu dan tugas yang sudah jerit-jerit minta dikerjain :')**

**Untuk settingan umur, silahkan diterka-terka sendiri berapa umur mereka tapi secara keseluruhan sama dengan setting umur asli di anime kok hanya Mukuro yang saya buat sedikit lebih tua hehe.**

**Oh iya, and..**

**Di cerita ini mungkin bakal banyak scene Friendship!8018 **

**Chapter ini aku dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Hibari-chan, walau telat beberapa hari sih:') **

**Mohon review dan sarannya ya~ ^^ **

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan,**

**-Shizuka Miyuki-**


	3. Chapter 3

GREP!

Ketika Hibari masuk ke jok belakang taksi, ia merasa lengannya dicengkram kuat, membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" hardik Hibari pada orang yang mencengkram lengan kanannya. Tapi Hibari tidak berhasil melihat pelakunya karena dengan gerakan cepat sang pelaku menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menutup mata Hibari.

"Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Suara yang samar-samar Hibari ingat itu sukses membuat rasa takut dan cemas bermunculan di batin pria blasteran Jepang Perancis ini.

'_Shit. _Apakah aku sudah ketahuan?!'

.

**Kiss of Revenge**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

**TYL scene, Adult Arcobaleno, super OOC! Dino, typo(s) maybe**

**Kiss of Revenge game originally belong to Voltage . Inc**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

"Masuk!" suara memerintah itu memaksa Hibari untuk segera masuk ke dalam taxi dengan tergesa-gesa dan perasaan dag dig dug. Setelah telinga Hibari mendengar suara pintu ditutup, barulah orang yang 'menculiknya' itu melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup kedua manik biru metal Hibari.

"Cavallone?" Hibari menatap Dino dengan keheranan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam, terlihat sang dokter sedang memperhatikan wajah Hibari dengan seksama.

'Apa yang ingin dia tanyakan hingga harus menculikku seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal lain selain operasi didepannya…' pikir Hibari ketika sorot mata Dino semakin fokus ke wajahnya, membuatnya mau tidak mau menjadi sedikit cemas dan salah tingkah dipandangi seperti itu.

"A-Ada apa?"

Oh, sungguh. Hibari sekarang merasa seperti gadis remaja baru kasmaran yang sedang salah tingkah di pandangi secara interns oleh sang pujaan hati.

Dino mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, seakan ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hibari, "Ah.. Tidak.. Aku hanya…"

Pria bermata sipit itu mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit saat mendengar nada Dino yang ragu-ragu dan terkesan bahwa dokter berambut pirang itu akan menanyakan sebuah hal yang tabu bagi Hibari.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ah, hati Hibari mencelos mendengar pertanyaan Dino.

Tidak mungkin.

Kejadian itu terjadi dua belas tahun yang lalu, apakah iya saat itu Dino yang kemungkinan masih berstatus residen pernah melihat dan mengingat wajahnya?

Hibari mengeratkan kepalan tangan kanannya, walau tidak disadari oleh Dino karena yang bersangkutan sibuk berbicara dengan sang sopir taksi, memerintahkannya untuk terus saja jalan.

Lagipula, apakah iya ingatan Dino benar-benar kuat sehingga ia masih bisa mengingat Hibari padahal Hibari sendiri merasa tidak pernah melihat Dino di rumah sakit dua belas tahun silam.

Sial, Hibari meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dua belas tahun lalu sehingga sekarang ia bisa menentukan kepada dokter siapa yang mungkin mengingat wajahnya ia mesti waspada.

'Tenang Kyouya, tenang. Jika kau gugup, maka orang ini akan curiga.' Batin Hibari.

"Ini terkesan sangat tiba-tiba, Dokter." Tukas Hibari yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosi dan menggunakan topeng wajah datarnya. Raut wajah Dino menunjukkan bahwa sepertinya ia menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Hibari.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa familiar dengan wajahmu.." respon Dino dengan suara yang makin memelan.

Melihat respon yang janggal itu, Hibari jadi berpikir, apakah ia terlalu dingin sehingga Dino seperti tidak enak begitu setelah mendapat balasan darinya. Oke, sekarang Hibari harus memutar otak lagi untuk mencari kalimat pencair suasana.

"Mungkin, ini bukan kali pertama kita bertemu." Cicit Hibari dengan suara nyaris tidak bisa di dengar. Tapi, di taksi yang sepi itu tentu saja Dino bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan mata berwarna coklat madu miliknya langsung membelak dan memandang Hibari dengan ekspresi heran.

"Aku pernah melihatmu sewaktu _interview _sebelum bekerja disini. Kau bisa saja tidak sengaja melihatku juga. Dan mungkin karena wajah Asia-ku yang khas membuatmu mengingat dengan mudah."

Ya, Hibari sengaja tidak menyebut "wajah blasteran Eropa-Asia" karena ia takut, ada kemungkin Dino memang benar-benar pernah melihatnya dulu dan jika ia buka kartu, rencana balas dendam Hibari bisa dipastikan gagal. Dino tampaknya tidak puas dengan jawaban Hibari dan ia kembali melekatkan pandangannya pada wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

Hibari diam-diam meneguk ludah ketika mata Dino menelurusi wajah dan lehernya, seakan-akan benar-benar ingin menyatakan bahwa Hibari sepenuhnya orang Asia yang pernah ia lihat secara tidak sengaja.

Entah Dino menyadarinya atau tidak, namun di samping kulit putih dan rambut hitam legam khas orang Asia Hibari, ada beberapa titik yang menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki darah Perancis.

Mata biru gelap –nyaris hitam jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama- dan hidung yang lumayan mancung warisan sang ayah.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Dino akhirnya tampak menyerah dan mengiyakan pernyataan Hibari.

"Kau benar, mungkin itu penyebabnya. Maaf sudah mengganggumu—Stop disini pak!" kata Dino sebari merongoh dompet untuk membayar taksi, namun tangan Hibari spontan memegang tangan dokter bedah ternama itu, bermaksud untuk mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pulang menggunakan taksi ini saja. Ini sudah malam."

Hibari tidak percaya ia mengatakan hal yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia penasaran dengan tempat tinggal sang direktur. Di benaknya terpikir, mereka berdua adalah ayah dan anak. Pasti tinggal di satu rumah yang sama. 'Ini kesempatanku!'

Dino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak dengan halus.

"Apa kau akan menuju ke arah yang berlawanan?" desak Hibari.

"Tidak…" kata Dino yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan menikmati pemandangan padatnya Roma di malam hari.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah, lanjut jalan pak." Titah Hibari kepada sang supir taksi yang sedari tadi terpaku memperhatikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

-x-

"Berhenti disini, pak."

Taksi berwarna putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Tampaknya Dino sendiri tidak tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya, entah karena alasan apa Hibari tidak tahu.

Pria berumur tiga puluh empat tahun itu akhirnya beranjak turun setelah sebelumnya membayar tagihan yang terpampang di mesin menghitung jarak taksi.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Dino sebelum menutup kembali pintu taksi dan menghilang ke dalam gedung apartemen super mewah itu.

-x-

Hibari datang pagi-pagi sekali ke rumah sakit. Bukan karena ia yang terlalu rajin, hanya saja ia secara tidak sadar telah memajukan wekernya satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya. Sehingga sekarang, ia di sambut dengan kekosongan di _Nurse Station._ Tampaknya perawat yang berjaga malam kemarin sedang keluar sebentar untuk sarapan. Berhubung, biasanya para suster akan sibuk di siang hari membantu dokter di sana.

Hibari menyadari adanya komputer di pojok dan berbagai berkas yang sudah tertata rapi di lemari di tempat serba putih yang memiliki jendela tanpa kaca raksasa untuk memudahkan para suster berinteraksi dengan pasien yang meminta informasi tersebut. Kaki jenjang Hibari yang terbalut celana kain berwarna hitam secara otomatis langsung membawanya menuju komputer. Menurut pengalaman Hibari bekerja di berbagai rumah sakit sebelum ini, biasanya komputer di kantor atau pos perawat itu memiliki beberapa data pasien. Berusaha untuk mencoba peruntungan, Hibari akhirnya mengambil keputusan ia akan mengorek isi folder dari komputer tersebut.

Beruntung baginya, sepertinya suster yang berjaga baru saja mengutak-atik komputer tersebut sehingga Hibari mendapati komputer itu tanpa adanya _password. _Hibari mengklik sebuah _icon, _dan langsung muncul berbagai folder. Dengan asal-asalan dan sedikit menebak-nebak, Hibari mengklik sebuah folder dan terpampanglah berbagai nama dan umur pasien sebagai judul dari puluhan file itu.

"Alaude… Nuvola…" desis Hibari selagi matanya sibuk meneliti berbagai nama yang berderet di layar.

Bodoh. Dengan mudahnya ia berpikir bahwa file dari ayahnya masih ada? Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama.

"Selamat pagi, dokter!" suara sopran itu mengejutkan Hibari, tangan Hibari yang awalnya bergerak lincah meng_-scroll mouse _menjadi terhenti seketika. Dokter muda itu memutar kursi putar tempat ia duduk dan melihat seorang suster muda dengan rambut coklat tua dan diikat _ponytail_ ke belakang.

"Selamat pagi…eh…"

"Miura Haru! Senang bisa bekerja denganmu, Dokter Hibari. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Sasagawa-san." Timpal perawat yang menurut Hibari kelewat enerjik itu.

Ah, jadi ini dia, perawat yang kemarin dikatakan sedang membantu Dino operasi. Ia kira perawat yang membantu Dino adalah perawat senior yang mungkin sudah berusia kepala tiga.

Perawat berwajah imut dan sepertinya memiliki usia yang tidak jauh dari Hibari itu menaikkan satu alisnya ketika menyadari bahwa Hibari sedang duduk di kursi komputer yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Hahi? Kau sedang apa, dokter?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Mungkin tidak biasanya para dokter mengecek data pasien dari sini, entahlah Hibari belum mengetahui kebiasaan dokter-dokter disini.

Hibari tampak berpikir, jawaban apa yang bagus untuk ia gunakan menjawab pertanyaan sang suster. Apakah ia harus menjawab 'Tidak, hanya melihat-lihat data pasien secara keseluruhan.'?

Tidak. Menurut Hibari kesannya akan aneh, terkesan kurang kerjaan karena bagaimana pun ia sudah menggunakan fasilitas privasi.

Atau ia harus menjawab "Oh bukan siapa-siapa."? Ini apalagi, tambah terkesan mencurigakan.

Namun, jika ia langsung bertanya nama pada Haru, itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang lebih besar lagi, karena ia baru sehari bekerja disini dan bukankah aneh jika secara tiba-tiba ia bertanya sebuah nama yang sudah ditangani rumah sakit ini bertahun-tahun silam?

Akhirnya, Hibari memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Hanya melihat data pasien yang kemarin kutangani…"

Di luar dugaan, Haru malah terkekeh pelan, "Sangat berdedikasi."

"Jika ingin bekerja disini, aku harus tau setidaknya data para pasien, terutama bagian bedah. Jika tidak, aku akan menjadi beban bagi para dokter bedah yang lain." Jawab Hibari dengan sedikit nada tersirat bahwa ia tidak terima ditertawakan oleh Haru. "Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri juga, dokter—Ah! Ini data untuk pasien lama, untuk pasien baru di sebelah sini." Kata Haru sebari menunjuk sebuah folder di pojok ketika Hibari secara otomatis membalikkannya ke folder utama.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang data pasien lama…" Hibari mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hng?"

"Semua data sudah di rekap dan di simpan di sebuah server pusat… kan? Maksudku data yang berupa kertas."

"Seharusnya sih begitu…"

"Kalau data yang di komputer atau yang disimpan secara elektronik rentang waktunya lima tahun ya?"

Di sini Haru terdiam sejenak, "Ya… Kurasa.."

"…"

"Bukan, sepuluh tahun."

Hibari dan Haru secara bersamaan menoleh ke asal suara, dan Hibari kembali tidak mengenali pria bersurai pirang yang terkesan sedikit berantakan namun memiliki aura berwibawa ini.

"Dokter Giotto…"

"Kudengar dari Reborn, direktur memang memerintahkan untuk menjadikan rentang waktu hanya lima tahun, namun Dino bersikeras pada ayahnya agar menetapkan menjadi sepuluh tahun." Jelas Giotto seraya menarik kursi dari meja persegi panjang yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu untuk duduk.

"Cavallone?" pertanyaan retoris terlontar dari bibir tipis Hibari. Giotto mengangguk,

".. Iya, seingatku dia berkata itu adalah rentang waktu yang ideal untuk meraih kepercayaan dari pihak luar dan para pasien disini." Lanjut Giotto sebelum menyesap kopi yang ia bawa sejak masuk ruangan tadi.

Sepuluh tahun? Hibari sedikit kecewa dalam hati karena ada kemungkinan bahwa data tentang ayahnya telah dihilangkan.

"Namun, ada juga data-data pasien yang meninggal saat operasi. Data mereka permanen."

Hibari bersorak dalam hati, berarti ia masih bisa menemukan data ayahnya.

"Apakah iya, dokter?!" tanya Haru dengan mata membelak.

"Belakangan ini tidak ada kasus seperti itu, jadi mungkin tau tidak tau. Terlebih kamu baru bekerja disini sekitar dua tahun—Tapi, kamu harus ingat itu, Suster Miura." Sahut Giotto dengan tegas.

"Tentu, dokter!"

Hibari menimang-nimang dalam hati, ia tahu data ayahnhya masih ada disini. Namun, dimana ia bisa mendapatkannya? Mungkin ia harus menanyakannya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat data-data itu?" tanyanya dengan gamblang, dan mendapat respon kerutan dahi dari dokter yang terlihat sudah memasuki umur kepala lima tersebut. "Maaf Hibari-kun, tapi sepertinya tidak. Setahuku hanya direktur dan para petinggi yang bisa mengaksesnya."

Wah sayang sekali. Hibari mengangguk pelan, kemudian bermaksud untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Jika ia tidak bisa menemukan data ayahnya, buat apa ia berlama-lama berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di kantor perawat?

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Giotto meluncurkan pertanyaan yang mengundang kecurigaan,

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan tentang itu?" sorot mata milik pria berwibawa itu menajam dan seakan-akan ingin memasuki pikiran Hibari. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Giotto, "Tidak ada, hanya ingin menggunakannya sebagai refrensi."

"Oh, sungguh berdedikasi dokter!" lagi-lagi Haru menimpali jawaban Hibari dengan nada kelewat ceria.

"Bukan begitu, Suster Miura…" Hibari menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, ".. Aku hanya ingin mempelajari rumah sakit ini lebih lanjut. Aku harap aku bisa bekerja di sini dalam waktu lama dan membantu para pasien semaksimal mungkin."

Dan, jawaban yang terkesan _ngeles _dari Hibari sukses mengembangkan sebuah senyuman penuh kepuasan di wajah Giotto. Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, Hibari kembali berjalan keluar.

-x-

Hibari tengah berjalan di lorong utama rumah sakit itu dengan langkah lambat. Udara di lorong pagi itu bisa di bilang cukup dingin, namun tidak menyurutkan niat para suster dan dokter untuk membantu pasien. Terbukti dengan di waktu yang masih dibilang sangat pagi ini para suster sudah berlalu lalang dengan troli penuh makanan, obat-obatan untuk _check _up berkala, dan tidak jarang Hibari menemukan para suster yang mendorong pasien menggunakan kursi roda, mungkin itu adalah permintaan khusus dari sang pasien agar ditemani berjalan-jalan sekitaran rumah sakit.

Karena Hibari tahu, opname itu benar-benar membosankan.

Mungkin karena udara yang dingin inilah kemarin ketika di ajak berkeliling oleh Reborn, Hibari secara tidak sengaja menemukan sejumlah alat pemanas ruangan. Jas putih yang memang sengaja tidak dikancing senantiasa melekat di tubuhnya tampak melambai-lambai dengan indah seiring gerakan tubuh Hibari, sorot matanya tajam dan bentuk yang menyipit menambah kesan serius dan berkharisma.

Sesekali, beberapa suster yang memang pernah bertemu dengan Hibari ketika pertama kali ke kantor perawat bersama Reborn mengangguk hormat dan menyapanya. Namun, Hibari hanya mengangguk, atau sekedar menjawab "Iya,". JIka diperhatikan lebih saksama, walau sorot matanya tajam, sorot itu sama sekali tidak fokus. Tampak sekali dokter muda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu,

'Dino adalah orang yang mendukung menyimpanan data selama rentang waktu sepuluh tahun sejak data itu di catat dan dia juga yang memerintahkan agar pasien yang tewas agar dijadikan permanen…

'… Berarti dia mengetahuinya… Perbuatan ayahnya dua belas tahun yang lalu…'

Ternyata Hibari sedang memikirkan perkataan Giotto mengenai data-data pasien. Entah Hibari mesti terkesima atau malah terganggu menganggap Dino terlalu gawat dan perfeksionis mengenai hal itu. Tapi, sepertinya untuk kali ini, ia harus berterima kasih kepada dokter bersurai pirang itu karena secara tidak sengaja, ia membuka peluang bagi Hibari untuk mengetahui data ayahnya.

Tanpa Hibari sadari, kakinya sejak tadi berjalan menuju lorong yang tembus ke ruang direktur. Hibari agak tersentak ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu berukiran kayu mahal itu. Pria bersurai segelap malam itu sempat berpikir, apakah data-data itu ada di dalam sini? Apakah direktur sedang ada di dalam? Apakah wajar jika aku memintanya?

Dan lagi-lagi, tangannya bergerak sesuai insting dengan menyentuh gagang pintu, bermaksud untuk membuka dan menyeruak mencari berkas-berkas ayahnya yang terdahulu.

"Apakah kau ada perlu dengan direktur?" suara berat yang jelas Hibari ketahui menginterupsi kegiatannya untuk membobol kantor direktur. "Reborn…"

Yang bersangkutan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, langkah kaki tegas dari sang dokter mendekati Hibari, dan perlahan ia merongoh kantong untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Kunci ruang direktur.

Hibari sedikit terperangah, mengapa Reborn yang memegang kunci untuk ruang direktur? Namun, demi menjaga _image,_ Hibari hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Reborn melanjutkan kegiatannya. Membuka pintu itu.

"Catatan untukmu, Hibari. Direktur jarang berada di sini sepagi ini, lebih tepatnya dia nyaris tidak pernah berada disini." Tukas Reborn sambil memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya secara hati-hati, seakan-akan jika ia buka dengan kasar, pintu ini akan roboh seketika. "—Nah, mari masuk."

Dengan santai, Reborn melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan itu seakan-akan ruangan itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Hibari menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan orang itu, pembunuh itu.

Tetap saja bagi Hibari, interior di ruangan ini terkesan terlalu mewah dan berkelas. Seperti… Interior di restoran berbintang lima.

"Direktur lebih condong ke urusan luar, urusan pengembangan rumah sakit ini. Beliau kadang bisa dalam sehari berkali-kali mendatangi rapat dan pertemuan antar petinggi rumah sakit ternama di Italia." Lanjut Reborn sebari menuju jendela dan menyibakkan tirainya, membuat ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang disinari sinar matahari pagi yang sehat.

"Tiap pagi, ini menjadi rutinitasku, mengantikan beliau mengerjakan beberapa _paperwork_. Maka dari itu aku selalu sibuk." Kata Reborn dengan ekspresi sedikit terganggu. Hibari memperhatikan wajah Reborn.

Ya, wajah dokter itu sedikit kuyu layaknya orang kurang tidur. Mungkin karena menjadi dokter, dosen dan 'direktur bayangan' secara bersamaan cukup menguras energinya. Bagaimana pun, Reborn hanyalaah manusia biasa.

Sayang sekali, Hibari pikir ia bisa bertemu dengan Direktur Cavallone sesering mungkin. Namun, sepertinya rencana balas dendamnya mesti sedikit menerima hambatan. Dokter muda itu hanya tersenyum hambar pada Reborn, dan iris _blue metal_nya secara tidak sengaja melihat jejeran data-data yang telah dikelompokkan dan tersusun rapi dari balik lemari kaca di belakang meja itu.

"Ah iya, jadi.. Ada apa gerangan sehingga kamu ingin bertemu dengan beliau?" tanya Reborn tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tirai berwarna merah marun.

"TIdak, hanya ingin berterima kasih tentang kemarin." Jawab Hibari seadanya. Tanpa curiga, Reborn hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan, "Oh, kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikan ucapan itu padanya." dan dokter itu langsung menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi putar yang terdapat di belakang meja kayu mengkilap tempat direktur mengerjakan tugas.. Mungkin, jika ia ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus.." perkataan Hibari terputus ketika keduanya mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar,

"Dino…" Reborn secara tidak sadar mengucapkan nama dokter yang telah menginterupsi mereka berdua. Dino hanya diam dan menghampiri Reborn serta Hibari dengan raut wajah keras.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan disini?"

"Oh bukan apa-apa. Oh, ngomong-ngomong ada delapan alat yang harus di beli oleh direktur, dan aku…"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mengurus hal seperti ini,"

"Iya, tapi.. Aku adalah asistenmu."

"Direktur mempercayaimu, begitu juga aku. Jadi, lakukanlah" jawab Dino dengan tegas dan lugas, menandakan perkataannya tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria berambut pirang tersebut langsung pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Hibari sedikit pun.

"Arogan seperti biasa," sungut Reborn dengan suara pelan ketika sosok Dino menghilang dari pengelihatan mereka. "Kejar dia,"

Hah? Apa-apaan perintah Reborn pada Hibari? Mengejar? Apakah Hibari terlihat seperti gadis SMA yang cinta mati pada Dino sehingga Reborn sendiri harus memerintahkannya untuk mengejar Dino?

Hibari menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak langsung melaksanakan perintah Reborn,

"Aku tahu kau ada sesuatu yang ingin didiskusikan dengannya, kejar dia sekarang. Sebelum dia kembali seperti orang autis dengan dunia sendiri hanya dia dan pasien." Kata Reborn dengan sedikit nada geli terselip di dalamnya.

Akhirnya Hibari mengerti maksud Reborn, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Hibari langsung setengah berlari mengejar Dino.

-x-

"Cavallone! Tunggu!" kata Hibari dengan suara sedikit meninggi ketika Dino nyaris berbelok ke lorong utama.

Dino memandangnya dengan raut wajah sedikit terganggu, "Pelankan suaramu, nanti mengganggu pasien."

Hibari mengabaikan hardikkan Dino. Dengan langkah yang sudah memelan sehingga ia bisa berjalan dengan kecepatan normal, Hibari mendekati dokter itu,

'Jika ingin mendekati ayahnya, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membangun kepercayaan kepada anaknya—'

"Bolehkan aku mendampingimu dalam operasi-operasi lain?"

Dino menunjukan ekspresi terkejut mendengar permintaan Hibari.

"Tidak apa-apa sebagai asisten kedua atau ketiga." Lanjut HIbari dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan keinginan teguh.

Dino terdiam beberapa saat menanggapi permintaan Hibari. Akhirnya, dengan wajah sedikit sangsi dan tidak yakin, Dino merespon permintaan dokter yang tinggi badannya tidak melebihi dirinya. "Apa.. Kau serius?"

"Serius, aku ingin belajar banyak darimu." Sahut Hibari.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kukabari lagi. Sekarang aku perlu ke UGD karena ada pasien yang sepertinya perlu operasi setelah melakukan aksi tabrak lari." Akhirnya, Dino menyanggupi permintaan Hibari dan ia kembali melenggang ke koridor utama untuk menuju UGD yang terletak di bagian depan rumah sakit, meninggalkan Hibari sendiri di lorong yang menuju ruang direktur.

Dan tanpa Dino ketahui, Hibari tengah mengulum senyum sinis dan misterius ketika melihat punggung tegap yang berbalut jas putih sepertinya menjauh.

'Aku akan membuatmu mempercayaiku, Cavallone…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me males nulis panjang-panjang, kokoro ini capek #ngeles, uas sudekat /guling-guling/**

**Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya ^^ **

_**Ciocarlie, susu soda gembira, byuubee, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Metthew Shinez, Colonello-shou.**_

**Untuk yang log-in akan dibalas di PM, untuk anon:**

**Colonello-shou: hehe orang misterius itu sudah terungkap di chapter ini :3 Monggo dibaca~ thanks sudah review ^^**

**Mungkin di chapter ini dan seterusnya saya akan sedikit menyelipkan NG-shuu (sejenis behind the scene) kebanyakan nonton kurobas**

_**KOR NG-SHUU:**_

"Cavallone! Tunggu!" kata Hibari dengan suara sedikit meninggi ketika Dino nyaris berbelok ke lorong utama.

Dino memandangnya dengan raut wajah sedikit terganggu, "Pelankan suaramu, nanti mengganggu pas—EEH?!"

Dan ketika Dino berbalik ia mendapati pemandangan Hibari terpeleset dan jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?!" tanya Reborn sebari menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam ruang direktur.

"Kyouya kepleset,"

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang tadi lantai ini baru saja di pel dan mungkin masih basah, hati-hati kalau lari." Kata Reborn dengan tampang tidak berdosa dan pura-pura tidak sadar aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Hibari.

"…."

.

**Last, thanks for reading and.. Review please?:3**

_**-shizuka miyuki-**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bolehkan aku mendampingimu dalam operasi-operasi lain?"

Dino menunjukan ekspresi terkejut mendengar permintaan Hibari.

"Tidak apa-apa sebagai asisten kedua atau ketiga." Lanjut HIbari dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan keinginan teguh.

Dino terdiam beberapa saat menanggapi permintaan Hibari. Akhirnya, dengan wajah sedikit sangsi dan tidak yakin, Dino merespon permintaan dokter yang tinggi badannya tidak melebihi dirinya. "Apa.. Kau serius?"

"Serius, aku ingin belajar banyak darimu." Sahut Hibari.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kukabari lagi. Sekarang aku perlu ke UGD karena ada pasien yang sepertinya perlu operasi setelah melakukan aksi tabrak lari." Akhirnya, Dino menyanggupi permintaan Hibari dan ia kembali melenggang ke koridor utama untuk menuju UGD yang terletak di bagian depan rumah sakit, meninggalkan Hibari sendiri di lorong yang menuju ruang direktur.

Dan tanpa Dino ketahui, Hibari tengah mengulum senyum sinis dan misterius ketika melihat punggung tegap yang berbalut jas putih sepertinya menjauh.

'Aku akan membuatmu mempercayaiku, Cavallone…'

.

**Kiss of Revenge**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

**TYL scene, Adult Arcobaleno, super OOC! Dino, typo(s) maybe**

**Kiss of Revenge game originally belong to Voltage . Inc**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Hari ini berjalan sangat cepat bagi Hibari, tidak terasa matahari sudah nyaris bersembunyi di peradabannya, meninggalkan permadani jingga yang sekarang menghampar di langit cerah itu. Rutinitas Hibari hari ini yang hanyalah sekedar menerima pasien dari bagian penyakit dalam, memutuskan kapan operasinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam operasi mendatang, dan memeriksa pasien secara langsung cukup menguras tenaganya dan membuat ia nyaris melupakan makan siang andai Mukuro yang hari ini memang selalu mengadakan kontak dengan Hibari mengingatkannya.

"_Seorang dokter harus selalu sehat bugar dalam memeriksa pasien, tidak lucu kan seorang dokter pingsan karena kurang makan?"_ kata Mukuro dengan wajah yang menurut Hibari menyebalkan ketika ia menjawab "Aku lupa belum makan siang," ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore.

Maka dari itu, setelah ia selesai dengan urusan pasien yang Mukuro lempar padanya untuk di operasi, Hibari langsung melesat menuju kantin dan membeli _sandwich _untuk makan siang, ia malas diejek lagi oleh bibir jahil sang dokter yang bermoto _"Forever Young" itu._

Ah iya, sekedar informasi, Mukuro selalu melempar pasiennya kepada Hibari untuk di operasi karena dokter penyakit dalam tidak memiliki ilmu operasi. Mereka hanya memeriksa dan memberi obat bagi penyakit dari pasien tersebut dan jika sudah parah, memutuskan apakah perlu di operasi atau tidak. Selebihnya setelah mereka memberi catatan spesifik tentang pasien, diserahkan pada bagian bedah.

-x-

Hibari sekarang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, ia telah melepas jas putihnya dan menyampirkannya di lengan kiri, dan ia telah melepaskan dasi yang sedari tadi melingkar di lehernya, dan lengan kemejanya telah ia lipat hingga sesiku.

Hibari masih berumur dua puluh enam tahun dan ia tidak suka berpakaian terlalu formal jika keluar.

'Sekarang saatnya pulang.' Pikir Hibari sebari menutup tas dan bersiap untuk mengambilnya.

"Hibari." Suara Reborn membuatnya menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau punya rencana besok malam?"

Hibari mengernyitkan alis mendengar pertanyaan Reborn. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Mau jaga tidak? Pasienku yang rencananya akan di operasi tiga hari lagi kondisinya semakin drop, sedangkan aku tidak bisa jaga terus menerus karena besok aku ada mengajar untuk residen pagi hari dan dilanjutkan dengan rapat petinggi rumah sakit yang biasanya akan berlarut-larut.—"

Hibari terdiam, masih mendengarkan ocehan Reborn.

"—Maksudku, jika sudah benar-benar parah, ia akan di operasi besok agar selamat. Bagaimana? Aku perlu pengganti, nanti aku berikan datanya." Lanjut Reborn.

"Boleh."

"Terima kasih, kau membantu sekali." Kata Reborn tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah, kau juga sibuk kan." Balas Hibari tanpa menoleh pada Reborn karena ia sudah beralih perhatian ke papan putih yang berada di ruangan itu, ruang utama bagian bedah, tempat para dokter bedah berkumpul karena mereka tidak memiliki ruang praktek tersendiri di rumah sakit ini.

"Bisa di bilang begitu, besok malam aku harus memberi pelajaran tambahan pada Lambo karena ia akan maju tesis minggu depan, selangkah lagi sebelum resmi menjadi dokter bedah."

"Oh." Jawab Hibari singkat tanpa menunjukan minat apapun tentang si Lambo ini.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat." Kata Reborn menutup pembicaraan lalu melangkah menuju pintu berwarna putih.

Hibari memperhatikan kepergian Reborn sejenak, mungkin dokter yang menurut gossip beredar sangat sadis dan perfeksionis itu akan jaga malam ini, maka dari itu ia dimintai tolong untuk esok hari. Reborn juga manusia, ia tidak mungkin tahan terjaga selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Tapi… Kenapa Reborn meminta tolong padanya yang masih baru di sini? Setahu Hibari masih ada dokter bedah lain seperti Dino dan beberapa dokter yang menurut Hibari sudah lanjut usia.

Pria bersurai gelap itu memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke papan putih berisikan nama-nama dokter bedah yang terletak di dinding ruangan itu. Ia mencari namanya yang berada di urutan paling bawah, dan membalik kartu yang memang sejak tadi di selipkan di sebuah tempat khusus yang menempel di papan itu menjadi tulisan "_Out". _

Iris _blue metal_nya mengerling ke nama Dino dan di sebelahnya berisi kartu bertuliskan _"On Duty."_

'Oh, jadi sekarang gilirannya' batin Hibari.

Ia kemudian kembali mengambil tas ranselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di sebuah set sofa berwarna krem yang terletak di dekat jendela ruangan, dan matanya melihat sejenak ke arah enam meja kerja yang penuh berisikan kertas-kertas data pasien yang berjejer dengan _setting _berhadap-hadapan di bagian tengah ruangan. Jendela terletak di sebelah barat, dan papan serbaguna serta komputer yang entah Hibari tidak tahu apa isinya terletak di dinding bagian selatan ruangan, di tengah ruangan tepatnya di dekat meja-meja itu terdapat lemari raksasa berisi buku-buku medis yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai sekat antara bagian ruangan yang berisi meja-meja dan sebagian ruangan yang bisa dikatakan tempat untuk bersantai.

Terdapat TV flat berukuran dua puluh sembilan inch yang tertempel di dinding sebeleh selatan dan sofa sebuah set sofa plus meja pendek di tengah-tengah dan di pojok tenggara terdapat loker yang mungkin digunakan dokter untuk menaruh barang-barang ketika sedang jaga dan di pojok timur laut terdapat kulkas mini. Hibari sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa fungsi ruangan ini, karena jarang ada dokter yang jaga sambil menonton TV, yang ada mungkin dia akan tertidur dengan posisi menyakitkan di sofa menurut pemikiran Hibari.

Mungkin untuk menerima tamu, entahlah karena di sekat sebelah juga terdapat sebuah set sofa dengan meja pendek.

Jangan lupa di bagian timur ruang bersantai ituterdapat pintu menuju toilet. Keluar dari sekat ruangan bersantai, terdapat lorong pendek dengan panjang dua meter dan lebarnya kira-kira satu setengah meter yang menghubungkan ke pintu dan tanaman hias berjejer tapi di tiap pojok ruangan.

Setelah puas mengamati kantor barunya ini, Hibari langsung bergegas pulang.

-x-

Ketika Hibari telah melewati resepsionis dan tengah menuju parkiran, ia melihat Yamamoto berdiri di sebelah sebuah mobil keluaran Honda berwarna biru metalik.

"Kyouya!" sapa Yamamoto dengan volume yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil. Hibari mengernyitkan kening karena sungkan suara Yamamoto menganggu ketenangan rumah sakit.

Pria berambut hitam itu sepertinya terkejut akan ucapannya namun ia salah mengertikan arti kernyitan dahi Hibari, "Eh.. Maksudku.. Dokter Hibari…"

"Kyouya tak apa, aku sudah berada di luar rumah sakit. Kecilkan suaramu, nanti menganggu."

"Maaf."

Keduanya terdiam, hanya terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Hembusan angin malam Roma sangat sejuk dan dapat menenangkan pikiran Hibari yang sedari tadi penuh akan data-data pasien. Lampu remang-remang yang berjejer sepanjang parkiran rumah sakit itu membantu penerangan akan suasana yang mulai gelap. Yamamoto sepertinya mulai tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini, berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan,

"Sudah selesai, Kyouya?"

"Sudah. Kau sedang apa? Menunggu seseorang?"

Yamamoto mendadak gelagapan dan sekilas terlihat serabutan merah terlihat di wajah berkulit sawo matang miliknya, "Ah.. Uhm… Tidak juga… Sekarang akan pulang kok."

Hibari yang pengelihatannya memang sedikit memburuk karena terlalu sering belajar hingga larut malam saat menjadi residen dulu tidak melihat serabutan merah yang terpampang di wajah Yamamoto hanya memasang wajah datar, "Oh. Oke, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu dulu!" pergerakan Hibari membalikkan badannya terhenti karena panggilan Yamamoto.

"Hm?"

"Mau makan malam?" tawar Yamamoto ramah. Hibari sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran Yamamoto. Apakah sangat kentara ia kelelahan dan seperti butuh makan saat itu juga?

Tapi entah kenapa, ia sekarang sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bercengkrama lebih jauh dengan Yamamoto.

"Maaf, aku sangat lelah." Tolak Hibari halus.

"Besok?"

"Jaga."

Alis Yamamoto berkerut kecewa, "Oh, sayang sekali. Teman-teman SMP ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oh." Lagi-lagi Hibari menjawab singkat. Teman SMP? Huh apakah kawan lamanya ini serius? Seingat Hibari sewaktu SMP sedikit yang bisa bergaul dengannya karena sifat dingin dan kerasnya. Hanya yang berjiwa bebal seperti Yamamoto yang tahan mengikutinya kemana saja, padahal sudah Hibari usir.

Dalam hati, ia sedikit senang, karena segalak-galaknya ia waktu SMP, kawan-kawan lamanya masih ingin bertemu dan bercengkrama dengannya.

Tapi sayang, Hibari yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Mungkin jika ayahnya belum meninggal ia masih _fine-fine _saja reuni, walau jika itu terjadi sepertinya ia hanya akan lebih banyak diam dan mengamati saja. Sekarang, Hibari sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk bertemu dan reuni, karena satu-satunya tujuan kembali ke Roma adalah untuk membalas dendam pada Alfonso Cavallone.

"Maaf, aku ingin konsentrasi bekerja untuk besok dan dalam periode sekarang. Beritahu mereka ya?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan bekerja terlalu keras ya?" sahut Yamamoto pada akhirnya sebelum ia memasuki mobil.

"Ya, _thanks."_

Hibari akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju parkir khusus dokter dan konsultan yang terletak di seberang tempat parkir Yamamoto. Pria minim ekspresi itu sebenarnya sejak tiba di Roma sudah memiliki mobil namun ia ragu untuk mengendarai pada awalnya karena ingatannya mengenai jalanan Roma sedikit pudar. Beruntung salah satu kenalan ayahnya yang sempat ia temui secara tidak sengaja sebelum bekerja di rumah sakit itu mengajaknya keliling Roma sehingga ingatan Hibari berangsur-angsur kembali.

Hibari mengingat masa-masa ketika ia di seret paksa oleh kenalan ayahnya itu sebari memencet tombol otomatis di gantungan kunci yang akan membuka pintu mobil berukuran kecil berwarna putih Ford Fiesta tersebut. Ia langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menyampirkan jas dan menaruh tas di bangku penumpang. Secara otomatis, Hibari menghempaskan badannya yang kelelahan di jok pengemudi sebelum mulai men-_stutter _dan keluar dari areal rumah sakit. Nampaknya Hibari yang memang kelelahan itu harus berhenti di _drive-thru _sebuah restoran Amerika yang terkenal akan burgernya untuk menu makan malam agar ia tidak terserang maag.

-x-

_**Vongola Hospital, 09.30 pm**_

"Dokter, sekarang kau jaga?" tanya Suster Sasagawa ketika Hibari memasuki kantor perawat untuk memastikan siapa perawat yang akan mendampinginya malam ini.

"Hm iya,"

"Aku juga!**" **kata Kyoko dengan wajah riang. Hibari mendesah kecil, kemarin ia bertemu dengan seorang suster hiperaktif bernama Miura Haru, sekarang ada lagi yang satu jenis dengan Miura Haru?

Serius, rasanya Hibari ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini karena sifat anti sosial yang terbentuk sejak dua belas tahun lalu, agak risih dengan orang hiperaktif.

"Baiklah Kyoko, _onii-san _pulang duluan ya. Selamat bekerja. Untukmu juga, Dokter Hibari." Kata Ryohei menghampiri Kyoko dan mengelus sayang surai coklat muda milik adiknya.

"Terima kasih kak." Balas Kyoko.

Kemudian Ryohei yang telah melapisi baju perawatnya dengan jaket berwarna oranye keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Kring!_

Bertepatan dengan itu, telepon di ruang itu bordering mengejutkan Kyoko, menyebabkan gadis berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu langsung meghampiri dan menjawab telepon.

"Kantor perawat bagian bedah, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

Kyoko mendengarkan orang di seberang telepon –yang Hibari tebak sebagai Gokudera dari warna suaranya- dengan serius. Semenit kemudian, Kyoko menutup telepon dan memandang HIbari dengan tatapan serius.

"Dok, ada pasien usus buntu yang harus dioperasi sekarang juga."

"Oh? Usus buntu pasien milik Reborn sudah harus di angkat sekarang?"

"Iya, Dok."

Keduanya bergegas menuju ruang operasi yang sudah disiapkan secara sukarela oleh Gokudera. Untung Reborn sudah memberinya data tentang pasien ini tadi pagi, sehingga sekarang ia siap untuk melakukan operasi ini.

-x-

"Gokudera, anastesi sudah dilakukan?" tanya Hibari ketika tengah mengamati x-ray perut sang pasien.

Ya,setengah jam telah terlewat setelah bersiap-siap dan lain-lain, sekarang mereka tengah berada di ruang operasi. Hibari, didampingi dengan Kyoko, Gokudera, serta beberapa perawat lain tengah melaksanakan tahap awal dari operasi tersebut yang dibantu oleh dokter anastesi untuk bagian bius membius.

Selagi Gokudera dan yang lain sibuk mengambil berbagai alat seperti pisau, gunting steril khusus operasi dan memasang selang-selang yang memang seharusnya terhubung pada tubuh pasien ketika operasi, Hibari tengah tenggelam dalam pengamatannya mengamati x-ray dari pasien yang tengah tertidur lemas di meja operasi, diterangi oleh sinar lampu yang sangat terang dan suhu ruangan yang dingin untuk mencegah dokter berkeringat ketika menjalankan operasi.

'Kata Reborn, dia mengaku sudah mengalami gejala cukup lama dan ia minta di operasi seminggu setelah masuk rumah sakit yang berarti sebenarnya ia meminta besok dengan alasan mencari hari baik. Tapi, gejalanya sudah dibiarkan terlalu lama dan menjadi parah. Ia sudah mendapat perawatan medis yang intensif beberapa hari belakangan ini dan kondisinya yang kemarin nge_drop_, hari ini sudah membaik sehingga bisa di operasi sekarang karena takutnya jika di tunda kondisi akan berubah lagi.'

"Salah dia karena menunda-nunda hingga permasalah sepele jadi ribet. Beruntung sekali Gokudera menemukannya dan ia belum makan apa-apa dari enam jam yang lalu sehingga bisa di operasi." Gumam Hibari dengan suara kecil entah pada siapa.

Hibari mengambil pisau yang telah disiapkan Gokudera dan menggenggamnya erat, 'Baiklah, sekarang saatnya menghentikan peradangan yang nyaris pecah ini.'

Ia kemudian menggunakan pisau itu untuk merobek bagian kanan bawah dari perut pasien yang langsung terhubung dengan umbai cacing, tempat terjadinya peradangan.

Tanpa peduli tangannya yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan steril berlumuran darah, ia menyerahkan pisau pada Gokudera dan meminta gunting. Gokudera yang berperan sebagai asistennya kali ini langsung sigap membantu Hibari dalam melaksanakan proses pembuangan dengan cara memotong tempat peradangan usus buntu yaitu di umbai cacing yang membutuhkan proses kurang lebih dua jam.

Sementara itu, Kyoko tengah membereskan _file-file USG _perut dan x-ray untuk di bawa ke bagian luar ruang operasi, setelah itu ia menyiapkan peralatan untuk menjahit luka menganga yang diciptakan Hibari demi menghentikan peradangan. Umbai cacing yang terletak di bagian bawah usus halus itu berhasil di potong dan diletakkan di sebuah tempat baskom steril, menjadikan tempat itu penuh akan darah.

Mungkin jika orang yang belum terbiasa akan mengernyit jijik akan darah, namun bagi orang-orang yang tengah menyelamatkan hidup pasien di ruangan tersebut, itu adalah pemandangan sehari-hari mereka, dan mereka tahu bahwa umbai cacing yang di potong sama sekali tidak memiliki pengaruh berkelanjutan pada system digestif pasien. Karena pada dasarnya bagian itu memang belum diketahui gunanya dan penelitian mengatakan tidak memiliki pengaruh dalam system percernaan.

Dua jam telah terlewat, Hibari sekarang tengah memeriksa sekali lagi keadaan bagian yang telah di potong umbai cacingnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menjahit luka tersebut. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah komplit dan tidak ada masalah, dengan cekatan tangan milik pemuda blasteran Asia-Eropa itu menjahit luka yang cukup lebar itu. Tidak memakan waktu lama, operasi yang berjalan dengan lancar itu selesai. Nyawa pasien selamat.

Para perawat bersorak dan tiga orang dari langsung membawa pasien menuju kamar rawatnya, tentunya setelah mereka membuang sarung tangan berisi darah dan membereskan peralatan operasi.

-x-

Waktu menunjukan pukul satu dini hari ketika Hibari kembali ke ruangan dokter dengan secangkir kopi susu di tangan. Saat masuk ke ruangan yang menurutnya masih terlalu besar dan _wasting space_, ia melihat sesosok pria berjas putih tengah sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah buku di meja kerja paling pojok luar dekat dengan lemari yang juga berfungsi sebagai sekat.

Hibari berjalan secara perlahan dan menemukan fakta bahwa pria berjas putih tadi adalah Dino.

"Cavallone?"

Dino tidak menyahut panggilan Hibari, ia hanya menoleh dengan tatapan datar, kemudian kembali fokus dalam buku bacaan berbahasa inggris yang memiliki _font _super kecil.

"Sedang apa kau? Bukannya kemarin kau jaga?" tanya Hibari pada Dino dengan sedikit nada keheranan bercampur kesal karena merasa tadi sengaja diacuhkan.

"Hanya membaca buku karena tidak mengantuk. Ya, aku memang jaga kemarin tapi aku terbiasa diam di sini hingga larut karena tidak ada niat untuk tidur dan pulang." Jawabnya dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Hibari yang sekarang duduk di mejanya yang berada persis di depan meja Dino.

Hah, apa-apaan orang ini?

Tidak ingin tidur?

Ayolah, manusia normal, walau _workaholic _pasti menginginkan aktivitas di mana pikiran dan otak bisa beristirahat. Dan sekarang Hibari mendengar bahwa orang di depannya ini tidak ingin tidur padahal kemarin malam sudah terjaga?

Lama kelamaan Hibari akan menganggap Dino gila dan terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya.

Namun Hibari tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya menyeruput kopinya perlahan dan memandangi buku yang Dino baca.

"Kau.. Membaca buku seperti ini setiap malam?" tanya Hibari dengan nada sangsi. Ayolah, obsesi dengan pekerjaan itu ada batasnya juga.

"Literatur juga" jawab Dino santai dan Hibari nyaris tersedak kopinya sendiri melihat literatur medis berbahasa inggris di tumpuk rapi di pojok meja Dino.

Akhirnya, Hibari memutuskan untuk ruang sebelah, berencana untuk menonton film, siapa tahu ada yang bagus. Namun rencana Hibari gagal karena malam itu film yang ditayangkan bukanlah kesukaan Hibari.

Perpaduan antara drama roman picisan dan Hibari adalah kombinasi yang buruk.

Lalu Hibari memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan berakhir di kantor perawat lagi.

-x-

"Lho? Dokter? Kukira kau kembali ke kantor?" tanya Kyoko yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Gokudera di meja ditemani oleh secangkir teh serta makanan ringan ketika menyadari Hibari memasuki ruangan itu lagi.

"Tadinya, tapi Cavallone sedang sibuk jadi aku tidak ingin menganggunya."

"Heh?! Dia begadang lagi?!" beo Kyoko ketika Hibari selesai menjelaskan keadaanya sekarang.

Hibari keheranan dan langsung menarik kursi di sebelah Gokudera untuk duduk.

"Dia sering melakukannya?"

"Hampir setiap hari. Padahal beliau adalah dokter yang sudah sangat hebat, tapi masih saja belajar untuk mengembangkan kemampuan. Beliau hobi mempelajari tekhnik terbaru." Jelas Kyoko.

"Serius?" tanya Hibari dengan tatapan datar namun dari nadanya tersorot ketidak percayaan.

"Serius. Malah, sekarang aku dengan beliau tengah kepikiran dengan seorang pasien yang baru masuk kemarin malam, mungkin beliau tadi sedang mencari cara untuk menolongnya." Lanjut Gokudera.

Hibari terkesan pada Dino. Terkesan di makan obsesi yang kuat, namun semua itu dilakukan demi pasien. Memaksakan agar data pasien yang tersimpan memiliki jangka waktu sepuluh tahun , begadang semalaman dalam hari yang berentetan demi mempelajari tekhnik baru, dan termasuk dalam jajaran "10 Dokter Muda yang Akan Mengubah Masa Depan Bedah."

Wow, benar-benar keren dan menakjubkan.

Hibari terdiam memikirkan hal itu, membuat Kyoko tertawa karena ia salah paham mengartikan Hibari mengantuk, padahal tidak.

"Dokter, sebaiknya dokter tidur. Wajahmu terlihat kelelahan dan mengantuk. Jika ada pasien nanti salah satu dari kami akan membangunkanmu." Kata Kyoko lembut.

Hibari langsung menuruti saran Kyoko karena memang secara tiba-tiba, rasa kantuk yang kuat menyerangnya. Nampaknya efek kopi belum memunculkan dirinya. Akhirnya, dokter muda itu memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang jaga yang memang tersedia di rumah sakit itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di versi game aslinya ini nih belum lewat chapter satu /ngumpet/ **

**Terima kasih review, fav, dan follownya ^^**

**Ameru Genjirou Sawada 3**

**Sekarang~ waktunya NG-SHUU~ #dibuang**

_**KOR NG-SHUU**_

"Sedang apa kau? Bukannya kemarin kau jaga?" tanya Hibari pada Dino dengan sedikit nada keheranan bercampur kesal karena merasa tadi sengaja diacuhkan.

"Hanya membaca buku karena tidak mengantuk. Ya, aku memang jaga kemarin tapi aku terbiasa diam di sini hingga larut karena tidak ada niat untuk tidur dan pulang." Jawabnya dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Hibari yang sekarang duduk di mejanya yang berada persis di depan meja Dino.

Hah, apa-apaan orang ini?

Tidak ingin tidur?

Ayolah, manusia normal, walau _workaholic _pasti menginginkan aktivitas di mana pikiran dan otak bisa beristirahat. Dan sekarang Hibari mendengar bahwa orang di depannya ini tidak ingin tidur padahal kemarin malam sudah terjaga?

Lama kelamaan Hibari akan menganggap Dino gila dan terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya.

Namun Hibari tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya menyeruput kopinya perlahan dan memandangi buku yang Dino baca.

"Kau.. Membaca buku seperti ini setiap malam?" tanya Hibari dengan nada sangsi. Ayolah, obsesi dengan pekerjaan itu ada batasnya juga.

"Literatur juga" jawab Dino santai dan Hibari nyaris tersedak kopinya sendiri melihat literatur medis berbahasa inggris di tumpuk rapi di pojok meja Dino.

"Bukan, maksudku masalah terbaliknya." kata Hibari dengan raut wajah jenaka.

Dino langsung membelakkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa buku yang ia baca sedari tadi terbalik.

"Maaf. Aku baru sadar bukunya terbalik." Cicit Dino dengan suara pelan dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Hibari tengah menahan tawa melihat dokter yang _workaholic _itu melakukan kesalahan konyol yang lucu.

.

**Last, thanks for reading and.. Review please?:3**

_**-shizuka miyuki-**_


End file.
